


Star

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Back Dated, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Maggie's mother used to tell her she had stars in her eyes.





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Maggie’s mother used to tell her she had stars in her eyes. She’d always thought that that had meant a sparkle and maybe it had. But it also seemed to mean that she was a dreamer.

And right now, Maggie’s dreams were getting farther and farther away.

She got the whole responsibility thing. She loved being a witch and getting to save the world and whatnot. But she wanted her normal life with normal worries and normal problems.

She didn’t want the ability to hear everyone’s thoughts and emotions.

But Maggie said nothing. She watched as her sisters were more successful at balancing their lives. Mel had finally gotten the memo that magic was not to be used unless absolutely needed. Macy was getting along pretty well with all her knew colleagues.

Maggie felt like she was the only one with problems. So, she watched the stars, and wished on them for some semblance of her old, normal life. Maybe she’d get it when all of this was over. Maybe.


End file.
